Fire Emblem:Slumber
by Scribbleton
Summary: A what could have happened prologue before the events in the game Fire Emblem Awakening. Uses a lot of OC's and some characters that were implied in the game.
1. Council

**This is just my idea of what the war between Plegia and Ylisse before the main game of awakening would be like. I don't own any part of Fire Emblem, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Council

The meeting between the two sides wasn't going as planned. Tempers were already flaring and both sides were already about to whole room quieted as a Tall man stood up and cleared his throat.

"Peace,please ladies and gentlemen." the man started,"I understand the frustrations of both sides and how sensitive a subject this is to you all."The man paused giving a long look around the giant reception room.

"However as the Exalt and ruler of a people who worship the divine dragon Naga, I cannot allow my country to sign a treaty with a group who worships this...this fell dragon you speak of!" The regally dressed man in the green and gold robe concluded as he returned to his seat.

The room filled with an uneasy silence as he sat back down. Some of the parties present looked happy with his stand on the subject,others look disgusted while a few even looked terrified. The room again grew silent as the pale skinned, red head next to the Exalt began to rise from his chair.

"Why as I live and breathe! A ylissean coward! How very unusual." The man goaded the Exalt. "Then I believe I wasted my time coming here and I should leave immediately."He finished and began heading towards the doors.

The Exalt showed obvious signs of fury but didn't say a word in rebuttal. What could he say that hadn't already been covered?

"Irides,the next time we meet you won't be so lucky, I will best you yet!" The man cackled as he exited the reception room with vast amounts of people following him.

"Just you try Gangrel."Irides muttered to himself. The stress and tension of the moment seemed to leave with the droves of people exiting the reception hall as his face returned to having no signs of worry or age.

"Sire." a strong sounding voice rang out from behind the chair.

"Ah, Bord you almost frightened me!" The older gentleman laughed.

The brunetter man cleared his voice and continued.

"Sire I don't like Gangrel waltzing away after making a threat on your life. Shall I assemble a task force to stop him?"Bord inquired worriedly.

"No, he's a big fish in a small pond I'm afraid. We should retire and make a plan o action after a refreshing night of sleep." Irides said his eyes twinkling gently toward the younger man.

"Sire."Bord said as he bowed as left the room. And with that the Exalt was left alone with his things were for certain in Irides mind, Gangrel just declares war on Ylisstol, and that neither of them would remain the same after all of this was over.

* * *

**My first write,please review and share any input you may have.**


	2. The Prince and the Exalt

**Chapter 2 of my Prologue to FE13, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2:The Prince and The Exalt

It had been a sleepless night for Irides. He'd been up all night worrying over the situation that transpired the previous night. His blue locks were turned upward into every direction, worry and tiredness mingled on his face.

"Father!" came the sound of a child from next to Irides. He turned to face a small child with blue hair like his.

"Ah,Chrom,son what is it?" Irides inquired sleepily. He felt like his son was mad at him for some reason.

"Father" Chrom started again,"you promised me that you would train me again in swordplay!" he half fussed half pleaded. He continued this and tugged on his fathers emerald robes until a hand came to rest upon his head.

"I'm very sorry prince Chrom!" He teased his son"We'll train right away, but only after you complete your schoolwork." he finished more seriously. With that Chrom's facial expression changed and he darted out of his father's bedroom excitedly.

My that child is full of energy, he gets that from Lisbeth no doubt. Irides thought to himself as he rose from his seated position on hi bed. He changed out of his bathrobe into his normal green garb. As the Exalt headed down the stairs he heard the sound of trumpets. He hurried his pace and headed to the far right tower of the castle.

What he saw when he got there almost floored him immediately. There was a wyvern in the middle of the room surrounded by a dozen men with lances. Irides carefully studied the room, before ordering his men to stand down. They were reluctant to do so, but even more reluctant to disobey the exalt.

"Sire! Stay back! That beast is maddened! It burst into this tower without hesitation!" the captain of the Guard,Faust, cautioned Irides.

"Peace Faust," Irides reassured the man that he knew what he was doing. He kept eye contact with re wyvern and calmly placed his hand upon its scaled neck.

"Thank you very much for bringing him back alive." The king said giving the beast a gentle pat. The wyvern relaxed and lowered its body slowly. As it did this a man with bright red hair fell from the back of the beast onto the stone floor with a thud.

"Sire that's..."Faust started before the exalt raised a hand to silence him

"Go fetch a nurse and hurry!" Irides exclaimed. After all of the Guard eased out of the room he went over to the man an removed his heaviest armor.

"Brother, please be okay." Irides pleaded as he cradled the battered man In his arms. The nurse entered the room a little too quickly as the wyvern let out an ear piercing shriek in defense. It's body tensed up as it readied for an attack. They were all to slow to react. The wyvern was going to kill them all.

As the wyvern readied its breath Irides felt his arms lighten as the battered young man rose to his feet.

"Down!" The bruised man commanded the wyvern with all the strength left in his body. The wyvern seemed to study the now upright man for a while before returning to it's relaxed position.

"Roshan!" Irides worriedly hurried back to the man's side."You aren't we'll enough to take on a wyvern come let the nurse have a look at you!" He placed his arm around the men's body and helped him to where the nurse and Faust were.

They eased down onto a small cot in the room and the young man,Pronce Roshan,was unconcious once more.

After an hour of silence the nurse looked to the Exalt and Captain Faust.

"The prince should be fine now sure." she said as she bowed." He could be up and about as soon as tomorrow" she concluded.

The men both thanked her as she made her leave.

"That's great news sire,"Faust said. "But what could have hurt the prince so badly. His blade is said the only one in the world that rivals yours." Faust asked clearly worried by this extreme situation.

"Good friend Faust,that is exactly what I wish to know." the Exalt answered.


End file.
